1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to Diesel engine control apparatus, and more specifically to Diesel engine preheat control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ease or difficulty involved in starting a Diesel engine depends upon the temperature of the engine. Thus, it is common to employ glow plugs to preheat the combustion chamber prior to engine crank. The lower the engine temperature, the longer the glow plugs are energized before an indication is given that the engine is ready to start.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved Diesel engine preheat control apparatus.